dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Headcannons
This is a page where you can create headcannons for your roleplay/episode variations of Amity Park. ''Mello's Headcannons; Pairings; Canon Characters; * Daniel "Danny" James Fenton/Danny Phantom (halfa) x Samantha "Sam" Manson (human) * Tucker Marcus Foley (human) x Valerie Sloane Gray (human) * Zachary Nate Writers II "Ghostwriter" (ghost) x Jasmine "Jazz" June Fenton (human) * Dashiell Gregory Baxter (human) x Paulina Sanchez (human) (later ended) * Kohaku Walter "Kwan" Adessi (human) x Sabrina "Star" Kristen Casey (human) * Arve Vinter "Youngblood" (ghost) x Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom (halfa clone) (unintentional) * Sorin Hunter Jacobs "Skulker" (ghost) x Emma "Ember" Melody McLain (ghost) (later ended) * Nicolai Technus (ghost) x Dua Samara "Desiree" (ghost) * Johnny "13" Emil (ghost) x Kitten "Kitty" Violet Bram (13) (ghost) * Frederich Isak Showenhower "Freakshow" (human) x Lydia Marie Zauran (ghost) * Barry Lucas Anthony "Box Ghost" (ghost) x Elaine Ursula Matthews "Lunch Lady" (ghost) * Ronald Theodore Walker (ghost) x Penelope Annica Spectra (ghost) * Sidney Jerome Dexter "Poindexter" (ghost) x Princess Dorothea "Dora" of Aragon (ghost) OC's; First-Generation; * Roxana "Roxy" Elise Williams/Roxy Phantasia (halfa) x Mikael Sørensen (human) * Milo Christian James-Bellamy (werewolf) x Steven Hargreve McBride (formerly Molly Sylvia McBride) (human) * Roy (human, OC) x Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Dani Phantom (halfa clone, canon) * Matthew "Mattie" Gary Williams (human) x Katherine Rachel Williams "Kray" (ghost) * Leonard "Leon" Hardie (human) x Hanne Sørensen (ghost) * Elias Charles Martin (human) x Piper Sasithorn Jones (werewolf) * Jarod Frank (human) and Sibley Margaret Miller (human) live together, support each other, and care for a child (exchange student Malai), but they are not a couple Second-Generation; * Daisuke Adessi/Dark Mousy (halfa) x Lilith Fenton/Shelli (halfa) * Drew Fenton/Drew Phantom (halfa) x Sloane Foley/Aqua Chaser (human) * Ava Fenton/Star Shooter (halfa) x Joshua Foley (human) * Marianne Writers (halfa) x Katty 13 (ghost) * Spark (ghost) x Jake Baxter (human) * Percival Writers (halfa) x Celeste Baxter (human) * Zack Writers/The Cloaked Schemer (halfa) x Bianca Silvers (ghost) * Dexter Writers (halfa) x Shira McLain (ghost) * Conway Edward Luke Sørensen/Rhith Conway (halfa) x Sophia Cree "Screwball" Showenhower (halfa) * Flint Poindexter (ghost) x Rarity Sørensen/Lovelessxxx (halfa) * Ciel 13 (ghost) x Eva Sørensen (human) * Olivier McBride-Bellamy (human) x Agnes Poindexter (ghost) * Lelouch Martin (werewolf) x Kirsten McBride-Bellamy (human) * Alphonse Silvers (human) x Mollie McBride-Bellamy (vampire, recessive gene human) * Quentin Williams (halfa) x Carson McBride-Bellamy (human) * Vlad Silvers/Pyry (halfa) x Violet 13 (ghost) * Felix McBride-Bellamy (human) x Nunnally Martin (human) * Frankie Hardie (halfa) x Faye Williams (halfa) * Grell Baxter (human) x Rachel 13 (ghost) * Ashe Sørensen (vampire, recessive gene human) x Leah Autumn (human) * Thomas Adessi (human) x Lydia 13 (ghost) * Victor 13 (ghost) x Infinite (ghost) * Iggy 13 (ghost) x Sullivan Adessi (human) * Luka Autumn (human) x Anti (ghost) * Wiley McLain (ghost) x Malai Metharom (human) * Halle Williams (halfa, OC) x Bethany "Beth" Lucille Anthony "Box Lunch" (ghost, canon) Third-Generation; * Children; Second-Generation; Danny x Sam; * Angel Lilith Fenton/Sapphire Storm (halfa by birth) * Andrew "Drew" Jeremy Fenton/Drew Ray (halfa by birth) * Ava Madeline Fenton/Star Shooter (born human, turned halfa at age 8) Tucker x Valerie; * Sloane Savannah Foley/Aqua Chaser (human, fights ghosts just like her mother used to) * Joshua Tucker Foley ''(adopted) (human, fights ghosts with Ava's pilfered equipment) ''Ghostwriter x Jazz; * Marianne Kathryn Writers (halfa) * Dexter Fred Writers (halfa) * Percival George Writers (halfa) * Zachary "Zack" Nate Writers III/The Cloaked Schemer (halfa) Dash x Paulina; * Celestina "Celeste" Leila Baxter (human) * Jacob "Jake" Andres Baxter (human, ghost-fighting strategist) * Gregory "Grell" Pacey Baxter (formerly Paige Gabriella Baxter) (human) Kwan x Star; * Daisuke Nico Addessi/Dark Mousy (human turned halfa due to fusion with a ghost) * Theresa "Risa" Ayame Adessi (human) * Thomas Haruki Adessi (human) * Sullivan Takashi Adessi (human) Youngblood x Dani; * Bianca Marie Silvers (ghost) Skulker x Ember; * Shira Echo McLain (ghost) * Wiley McLain (ghost) Technus x Desiree; * Spark (ghost) * Infinite (ghost) Johnny 13 x Kitty; * Katty 13 ''("adopted") (ghost) * Ciel 13 (ghost) * Rachel 13 (ghost) * Victor 13 (ghost) * Iggy 13 ("adopted") (ghost) * Lydia 13 ("adopted") (ghost) * Violet Rosanna ("adopted") (ghost) ''Freakshow x Lydia; * Sophia Cree "Screwball" Showenhower (born halfa, stays in her ghost form most of the time) Box Ghost x Lunch Lady; * Bethany "Beth" Lucille Anthony (ghost) Walker x Spectra; * Antigone "Anti" Tiffany Walker (ghost) Sidney Poindexter x Dora; * Agnes Poindexter (ghost) * Flint Poindexter (ghost) Mikael x Roxy; * Rhonwen "Rarity" Emilia Leia Sørensen/Lovelessxxx (halfa by birth) * Conway Edward Luke Sørensen/Rhith Conway (halfa by birth) * Evangeline "Eva/Evangelion" Asuka Mari Sørensen (human) * Ashley "Ashe" Toy-Sørensen ''(adopted) (vampire) ''Milo x Steven; * Olivier Jerome McBride-Bellamy (human) * Kirsten Merriwether McBride-Bellamy (human) * Carson Blair McBride-Bellamy (werewolf) * Felix Jared McBride-Bellamy (human) * Mollie Toy-McBride-Bellamy ''(adopted) (vampire) ''Dani x Roy; * Vladdie Williams/Pyry (halfa by birth) * Al Williams (human) Mattie x Kray; * Quentin Anakin Williams/Sunset Shock (halfa) * Halle Dark Williams (halfa) * Faye Padmé Williams (halfa) Leon x Hanne; * Frankie Hardie (halfa by birth, unaware of his powers) Elias x Piper; * Nunnally Martin (human) * Lelouch Martin (werewolf) * Allen Martin (human) Third-Generation; Daisuke x Lilith; * Lee Adessi (human) * Sora Adessi (halfa, doesn't use her powers yet, ghost form not yet named) * Samantha Adessi (halfa, doesn't use her powers yet, ghost form not yet named) Drew x Sloane; * Tabitha Fenton/Tabby Blaze (halfa, uses her powers, ghost form named) * Damien Fenton (human) Ava x Joshua; * Matthew Foley/Mattie Spook (halfa, uses his powers, ghost form named) * Henry Foley (human) * Eve Foley (human) Percival x Celeste; * Lottie Writers/Lolita (halfa, uses her powers, ghost form named) * Alexis Writers (human) Zack x Bianca; * Dylan Writers (ghost) Dexter x Shira; * Sebastian Writers (ghost) * Stephen Writers (ghost) * Fluttershy Writers/The Stare Master (halfa, doesn't use her powers much, ghost form named) * Liam Writers (halfa, is unaware of his powers) Delwyn x Screwball; * Rory Sørensen (ghost) * Natalie Sørensen (human) * Michelle Sørensen (ghost) * Evan Sørensen/Canvas (halfa, uses his powers later, ghost form named) Flint x Rarity; * Peter Poindexter (ghost) * Elizabeth Poindexter/Lizzy Wraith (halfa, uses her powers, ghost form named) Ciel 13 x Rosaline; * Lynn Sørensen/Lynne 13 (halfa, stays in ghost form, ghost form named) * Holly Sørensen/Holly 13 (halfa, stays in ghost form, ghost form named) Olivier x Agnes; * Gilbert McBride-Bellamy/Gil Fright (halfa, uses his powers, ghost form named) * Sharon McBride-Bellamy/Charon (halfa, doesn't use her powers much, ghost form named) Lelouch x Kirsten; * Iris Martin (werewolf) * Anthony Martin ''(deceased) (ghost) ''Alphonse x Mollie; * Mimi Silvers (human) * Dante Silvers (vampire) * Emily Silvers (human) Quentin x Carson; * Penelope Williams (human) * Sam Williams (human) * Yancy Williams (human) * Kennedy Williams (human) * Quinn Williams (human) Vlad x Violet 13; * Kira Silvers/Fira (halfa, uses her powers on occassion, ghost form named) Felix x Juliet; * Dakota McBride-Bellamy (human) * Benedict McBride-Bellamy (human) * Finnian McBride-Bellamy (human) Frankie x Faye; * Adelina Hardie (ghost) * Gary Hardie (human) Grell x Rachel 13; * Larkin Baxter (''adopted) (human) ''Ashe x Leah; * Oliver Sørensen (human) * Cadence Sørensen (vampire) * Richelle Sørensen (ghost, died at birth) * Meridith Sørensen (vampire) Thomas x Lydia 13; * Will Adessi (halfa, unaware of her powers) * Alois Adessi (halfa, unaware of his powers]] Victor 13 x Infinite; * Mabel 13 (ghost) * Abby 13 (ghost) * Chris 13 (ghost) Matt x Anti; * Nate Sørensen (halfa, unaware of his powers) * Katelyn Sørensen (halfa, unaware of her powers) Wiley x Malai; * Percy McLain (halfa, doesn't use his powers, ghost form not named) * Suchart McLain (halfa, unaware of his human form) * Epona McLain (halfa, unaware of her powers) Halle x Box Lunch; * Alan Williams (ghost) * Mickey Williams/Crate Creep (halfa, seriously embarrassed of his ghost form and name, so he doesn't use it often) * Miriam Williams (ghost) Species; Human, Halfa, and Ghost Genetics; The gene for a human is vhuman, while for a ghost it is vghost, and they are codominant (or corecessive) genes recessive to the vampire gene (explained in the next section) (at times, however, one appears to be dominant over the other). Ectoplasmic mutations can cause vhuman to become vghost; once it is created, it is permenant. Death also mutates the gene, as does fusion. Halfa (vhumanvghost) + Halfa (vhumanvghost) = 25% Human (vhumanvhuman) 50% Halfa (vhumanvghost) 25% Ghost (vghostvghost) Human (vhumanvhuman) + Human (vhumanvhuman) = 100% Human (vhumanvhuman) Halfa (vhumanvghost) + Human (vhumanvhuman) = 50% Halfa (vhumanvghost) 50% Human (vhumanvhuman) Human (vhumanvhuman) + Ghost (vghostvghost) = 100% Halfa (vhumanvghost) Halfa (vhumanvghost) + Ghost (vghostvghost) = 50% Halfa (vhumanvghost) 50% Ghost (vghostvghost) Ghost (vghostvghost) + Ghost (vghostvghost) = 100% Ghost (vghostvghost) Vampire (Vvghost) + Halfa (vhumanvghost) = 50% Vampire (Vvhuman (25%) or Vvghost (25%)) 25% Halfa (vhumanvghost) 25% Ghost (vghostvghost) Vampire (Vvhuman) + Halfa (vhumanvghost) = 50% Vampire (Vvhuman (25%) or Vvghost (25%)) 25% Halfa (vhumanvghost) 25% Human (vhumanvhuman) Vampire (Vvghost) + Human (vhumanvhuman) = 50% Vampire (Vvhuman) 25% Halfa (vhumanvghost) 25% Human (vghostvghost) Vampire (Vvhuman) + Human (vhumanvghost) = 50% Vampire (Vvhuman) 50% Human (vghostvghost) Vampire (Vvghost) + Ghost (vghostvghost) = 50% Vampire (Vvhuman) 50% Ghost (vghostvghost) Vampire (Vvhuman) + Ghost (vghostvghost) = 50% Vampire (Vvghost) 50% Halfa (vhumanvghost) This is only if nondisjunction did not occur; however, nondisjunction for this, as it is located on chromosome 2, usually results in self-abortion due to too much information. Typically if at least one parent is a ghost/halfa, there is the possibility that one or more of their children will have inverted hair or eyes (sometimes both); this is not always a sign of powers. Examples in the second generations are Drew, Ava, Marianne, Rarity, Matt, Allen, and Quentin. Vampires; Yes, vampires are present in my fanon universe. They are not entirely uncommon, but most of them are found in Europe. All of them are albino (white hair, pink, red, pale gray, pale violet, or pale blue eyes, pale skin), but with pointed ears and a fang typically peeking out of their mouths. They feed mostly on animal blood (to most, it tastes better), but if they drink human blood, the humans will not turn into vampires (Their method is just like vampire bats, though with most animals, they already find them wounded. They can actually be considered helpful, as their drinking of blood can actually stop an animal's bleeding if the wound is large.). They burn very easily, and, if left out in the sun for more than an hour, will literally burn to a crisp and die. Most wear lightweight clothing that covers as much skin as possible, and when they're outside for long periods of time, they constantly apply sunscreen. While 20 - 30 minutes without it won't hurt, after that they start to develop something along the lines of a sunburn, which is usually a sign that they MUST reapply sunscreen or get indoors. Fluorescent lights do bug them, but nowhere near as much as sunlight. To deal with lights in public places, they typically just wear long clothing to cover as much of their skin as possible. The vampire gene (V) is dominant over being a human/ghost (vhuman or vghost); however, it is almost always fatal if a vampire is homozygous dominant (VV), similar to the Manx gene in cats. It is also easily corrupted and thus can turn out an albino human or ghosts with no need for blood. Vampires almost always have children with humans, halfas, or ghosts; this way, they are not at risk to complications and death in their early childhood. About half of their children are vampires, and the other half are humans, ghosts, or halfas, depending on the parent. Vampires are carriers of a gene (either vhuman or vghost) from their non-vampire parent. As of the second-generation, the only vampires in RP are Ashe and Mollie. Werewolves; Not only are there vampires, but there are werewolves. There are two types, full-ghost (usually just referred to as ghosts; they typically sport wolfish features at all times) and "halfas", who are either possessed or have been infected. By day, they (the halfas) are just normal human beings, but on the full moon (and the couple of nights that it is nearly full), their status as werewolves emerge. Depending on when they became werewolves, they range from hiding recluses to blind savages. Like vampires, they are not uncommon, but are concentrated in Eurasia. In the first two generations, there have been a total of four werewolves, all halfas (Milo, Piper, Lelouch, and Carson). Seeing as werewolves are a type of ghost, their genetics follow that pattern. Sam's Hair Color;'' Sam's hair is not a natural black; instead, she dyed her hair from a different color as part of her Gothic phase (yes, it was just a phase; she shows some signs of it in adulthood, but not as many). What's her original hair color? Well, her dad has blonde hair, and her mother has red hair (their hair is dyed as well, but back to their natural colors so they look younger). Sam has a mix of the two, but her hair has darkened over the years, making her hair more of an auburn or a chestnut color. This explains (to some degree) Drew's supposed-to-be brownish-blonde hair and Ava's red hair. Category:Fan